Results of recent Free Electron Laser (FEL) studies have indicated that under certain conditions pulsed 6 [unreadable]m radiation can affect cision of soft tissues with unprecedented precision. Related histology shows no damage to tissues immediately adjacent to the cision sites. Subsequent clinical work has successfully employed this FEL output in several pilot human neurosurgeries. Until recently, only facility-sized FELs had been able to produce the required light pulse characteristics, but such facilities are incompatible with general clinical use. Recently, we developed a table-top prototype laser source having the output characteristics of the FEL. Here we propose to construct an integrated system and conduct preliminary tissue studies that will be compared directly with FEL results. Our approach is based upon a robust tunable solid-state laser source (alexandrite) and a two-stage Raman conversion process. While the Raman technology is new, the pump laser technology is already employed in routine medical application throughout the world. In conjunction with collaborators at Vanderbilt, further work will be conducted to develop a medical device suitable for routine neurosurgical application. Because the approvals and facilities for human studies are already in place, this technology can move quickly into clinical trials. The ability of this laser technology to yield compact and reliable computer controlled devices provides an exciting opportunity to extend the fruits of the FEL research into general clinical practice, with promising near and long-term benefits for neural, retinal and other precision surgeries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]